


_Coming_Home

by emely20



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Plot Twists, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emely20/pseuds/emely20
Summary: Jaebum's mark came out first since he is months older them him, when Jaebum turned twenty his mark became so clear on his left wrist and Jinyoung can only describes it as beautiful, because it truly is so pretty, in a light blue color just like the sky, those two wings the longer you look at them you will feel like they are really moving, flying.Jinyoung is really happy for Jaebum, that his mark is finally out, his soulmate mark there on his wrist clear to everyone to see and he just can't wait for the moment his will come out too.So you can definitely understand how devastated he is, when his mark appear to be just a black thick line, only emptiness is then there placed in his heart.





	_Coming_Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you're doing great!!!  
> So this is an old story of mine that I decided to repost here ( already posted on AFF )
> 
>  
> 
> Wish for you to enjoy this one since it's a soulmate fic and what's better then JJP soulmates fic because they're obviously soulmates ;-)
> 
> As always tell me what you think about it in the comments and sorry for any mistakes.   
> English isn't my first nor second language!!

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

Jinyoung always believed that it was love at first sight. The moment he saw Jaebum at the very young age of thirteen, he fell for him immediately with no regrets. Even when at the age of fifteen, when he found out about the whole soulmates thing, as his teacher explained. He still didn't regret falling in love with what became with years his best friend.  
In fact, he wished since that day that he and Jaebum will turn out to be soulmates. Their teacher said once you meet your soulmate you will know it right away without even needing to see if your marks matches, you will feel it in your heart. With the way your body gonna be dragged naturally to the other, your mind will just know that the other is the one. And that's exactly how Jinyoung felt, that's exactly what happened to Jinyoung the moment he has seen Jaebum for the first time. So no one can tell him otherwise because he is Jaebum soulmate.

 

 

 

 

 

They had just newly moved on to this neighborhood, Jinyoung didn't complain much about needing to change their house and having to get new friends all over again. Since to begin with he didn't have that much before, he just likes to keep to himself but at the same time, he can be friendly with those he wants to be with. So he isn't worried that much about anything in particular.

Right now he is helping his mother, they're grocery shopping, since after placing everything into their new house, now they need food. That's why they are here walking around following the list in Jinyoung's hand. Everything else after that happened all so fast, one moment they were walking and the next stopped by a woman who looks his mother age or perhaps a bit older to greet them, talking about how she is glad to have new neighbors and how that she lives just next door to them. But all that Jinyoung could focus on is the boy standing near her awkwardly like he is feeling out of place, while Jinyoung on the other hand never felt so right, so happy to be in such a place. Because facing him, there he is the most breathtaking boy he has ever seen in his life and he lived for thirteen years and even if he will live till one hundred and one he is sure will never meet someone like him. So without much control over himself, he smiled widely at him making the other rubbing under his ear only to give him seconds later a half smile like he is not sure what to do, or if he should give a smile as friendly as the one he is giving him , nevertheless Jinyoung is so happy with what he got and knows what he wants right then to be friend with him, no, not only friends but best friends. In his heart, though he wishes for even more, much, much more. Stretching his arm to the other, asking for a handshake while trying to be as sweet as possible.

" I'm Park Jinyoung, it's very nice to meet you "  
" I'm Jaebum "

That's all that he gets again from him but the way their mothers include them in the conversation, happy that they are already what they hoped becoming friends. Jinyoung smile couldn't get any wider because he definitely is going to be friend with Jaebum.

 

 

 

And friends they did become.

 

  
Every day, Jinyoung loves the way Jaebum starts to open up to him even more, with each passing day. Never leaving his side, whenever and wherever Jinyoung is, you will find Jaebum with him. Jinyoung loves it, even more, when Jaebum smiles at him because he knows that that kind of smile when he goes all soft, eyes closed and all his teeth are showing, is all just for him. He knows that Jaebum doesn't give this kind of treatment to anyone but him. The way he is so gentle with him, how he handles him like he is breakable and the way he does skinship only with him. All those little things make Jinyoung's heart flutter even more if possible, while Jaebum is opening to him every day more, he is falling for his best friend every day even more as well and he absolutely loves every bit of this and not even the soulmate thing that he is aware of now is stopping him from having those feelings, because he knows, he is sure just like he is sure that he will never stop loving Jaebum, he is sure that they will be soulmate in the future. It just has to be, because they're just so perfect for each other, they simply complete each other and he can see it, in the way Jaebum looks at him with found eyes that he is not in this alone. He knows they're just fifteen, so young yet so in love. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That's why at the age of sixteen, with nothing happening between them yet, Jinyoung knows that he just has to take matters in his hands because it looks like Jaebum will never make the first step. That's why when Jaebum is throwing himself on the floor, while his head is comfortably on his lap both holding a book reading it in silence. Both feeling out of this world and focused on the book in his hand - even though he isn't-, he knows that this is the right moment, it is now or never he thought. Leaning down to reach his friend, he placed a soft kiss on those lips, he has been dreaming to kiss since three years now. He is not surprised at how right it felt to kiss Jaebum's lips, it feels perfect, just right, like they are only his to touch, only perfect for him to kiss and Jinyoung is even surer now that they're soulmates, because everything is saying so, every single vibe of his body is agreeing and with the way Jaebum is looking at him blushing lightly, his eyes going wide. Jinyoung just couldn't help but lean it once again, giving him another kiss, a soft one, a gentle touch of lips. Whispering there the words he wanted to say now forever.  
" _I love you Jaebum-hyung_ "  
The smile that threatens to break Jaebum's face is all that he needs as an answer. Not like he didn't smile just as wide or perhaps more when Jaebum lifts himself on his arm supporting his weight while the other cup his face gently, diving in to kiss him as well, though this one is deeper with the latter biting on his lip. He couldn't help but open his lips for Jaebum to enter in between them with his curious tongue, just like he couldn't help but moan in pleasure once Jaebum whispers on his lips 

_ ' Love you even more Jinyoungie '  _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They've been together since then, not caring the slightest bit about anything else but the other. Jinyoung just like always, he keeps falling even harder, giving himself completely to Jaebum. Those feelings becoming something too much for him, making him stay wide awake some nights just cuddling closer to Jaebum, burying his face in the latter's neck and trying to believe how lucky he is to get this man to be with him, to fall for him, to be his soulmate. Not understanding how Jaebum is being here with him, living with him, in their small apartment, in the place they can call their home. He does till now know that they're still young at the age of nineteen and still in college. But he knows from the way he can hear Jaebum's heart beats, he knows that Jaebum is falling for him even more too. He can feel it in the way Jaebum can't look at anyone but him, in the way he smiles at his stupid jokes, in the way he does those little things to him, like just simply being there for him when he cries his heart out when his favorite character dies in the book he has been reading, or when he holds his hand and smiles at him like a promise when he see him looking at a small child. Like he is promising him that they will too have this one day. Simply by the way he makes love to him, how he appreciates every curve of his body with kisses, putting his hands all over his naked body. By the way, he tells him everyday 'I love you' in the most sincere way and Jinyoung just knows that once again he is not in this alone. He is not in love by himself, Jaebum feels the same way too. He can make Jaebum feels just like the latter make him feel in every moment. Never had he been this sure before that they're soulmates like he does now with every passing day he became even more certain. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaebum's mark came out first since he is months older them him, when Jaebum turned twenty his mark became so clear on his left wrist and Jinyoung can only describe it as beautiful, because it truly is so pretty, in a light blue color just like the sky, those two wings the longer you look at them you will feel like they are actually moving, flying. Jinyoung is really happy for Jaebum, that his mark is finally out, his soulmate mark there on his wrist clear to everyone to see and he just can't wait for the moment his will come out too. So you can definitely understand how devastated he is when his mark appears to be just a black thick line, only emptiness is there then placed in his heart. He can't believe this, he can't believe that this is his destiny to be marked black, with no soulmate at all. He can't believe he is not Jaebum's soulmate. So he could only cry, cry and cry till there are no more tears that he can let out to express how utterly broken he is. This just can't be true, this can't be real because he felt it, he knows he did and still do feel it, his heart felt that sparkle the moment he has seen Jaebum and Jaebum did felt the same, still do feel the same, right? 

He lifts his head from the crook of Jaebum's neck who have been holding him in his arms for hours now, just hugging him close, hugging him so tight, so desperately and just then did Jinyoung noticed the silent tears that are flowing down Jaebum's cheeks as well, so once again he couldn't help but break into tears. Because this is not fair, not fair at all. They are soulmates, they both can feel it, they've been feeling it for years and he knows they will keep feeling it for years more, but their marks are saying otherwise, especially his. 

" Jaebumie, is this the end for us? Are you going to leave me now? "  
The sunlight is entering their room, still, they haven't slept yet, not even for few minutes. Still holding each other close, no one broke the silence for hours both afraid of what will come from the other's mouth, but Jinyoung couldn't handle it any longer he just wants an answer. He knows that he sounds needy, desperate and so frightened from the answer and he knows that Jaebum can feel it, can sense it, since Jaebum was always able to read him like an open book that's how close they're, they were supposed to be soulmates but seems like they're the only two who thought so.

Jaebum with that silently brings him even closer, even though there is no space left in between them, he starts rubbing his nose on his tears stained face, sweetly just like he do whenever they finish making love.   
" How can I leave my soulmate, huh? Do you really think I can survive a day away from my heart? "  
Jinyoung chokes on a sob and finds it so hard to swallow the limb in his throat. All of this is too much, too much for him to handle and not fair at all to them. They don't deserve this, they should be with each other, happy after seeing how their marks matched. Instead, here they're both spending hours crying, holding each other close for dear life, both afraid of what the next day will bring now.  
" But we're not .. soulmates! Our marks .."  
Just then, hearing himself saying it out loud did it sink in. That Jaebum and he indeed aren't soulmates. All these years of being so sure, all those sparkles, the way they fit together like a puzzle, all of this doesn't matter at all, because at the end of the day Jaebum will meet his true soulmate, the one for him is out there waiting to take from him the only thing, the only person that means the world to him and Jinyoung knows this time he is sure about this, he is sure that he won't survive a day without Jaebum away with another one, he just can't.  
" Fuck those marks! I know who is my other half and no damn mark will ever tell me what should I feel, because I know that I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you and no power on this Earth can change the way I feel, no one can change it, understand Jinyoungie! "

Jinyoung can taste their tears in the kiss, he can feel how their lips are shivering, how Jaebum is holding him like he is afraid he will get up and run away from him. They kiss bitterly, both promising the other that he will stay, they are both staying. Because they're each other soulmates, even if their marks disapprove, their hearts know what's real. They are each other halves, each other first love and the last, they are simply each other home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung once again is happy, he is so happy that they decided to stay with each other no matter what and he still is falling deeper each day, Jaebum is just so perfect for him. He just knows how to make him happy, how to make him feel special and desired. Jaebum is so good at making him feel loved. Since that day Jaebum made it his mission to show him and tell him, 'I love you' at all the possible random times, not even pissing stop him from saying it. Making Jinyoung giggles, making him feel like a teenager who is falling in love all over again. Jinyoung with every day is sure that Jaebum and he are soulmates, just like Jaebum said, those marks won't stop their hearts from feeling the way they do whenever they're with one another. Just kissing Jaebum make him feel like flying, being with the other, just thinking about him make a smile form on his face and butterflies spread in his tummy. At the age of twenty four and he is still in love with his best friend, with his soulmate and he never regretted falling, even if it means that one day Jaebum will leave him for his real soulmate, even if one day Jaebum will realize he doesn't feel the same anymore, he will never regret falling and choosing Jaebum as his soulmate, even if they aren't.

 

 

Holding hands and walking slowly down the road side by side, to their favorite coffee shop make Jinyoung happy, everything he does with Jaebum makes him happy, even if it simply just sitting next to each other in silence. Adding to it the way Jaebum keep on bringing their linked hands every now and then to place a kiss on his, making him chuckle softly at the other behavior. It makes him even blush once Jaebum leans to finally place a kiss on his cheek, looking at him with those cat-like eyes like Jinyoung is the only one he can see. Making Jinyoung fall even deeper in love. 

 

 

Going inside the coffee shop, waiting in the line for their turn, while still smiling like fools to each other, whispering sweet words to one another. Till a guy, approach them, smiling at them, or more like smiling at Jaebum. Jinyoung can feel the way Jaebum holds his hand even tighter, till it actually hurts. He can see how Jaebum's shoulders tensed visibly and kept staring at the other guy like he's seen a ghost.   
Jinyoung knew this moment is bound to happen one day. He knew that it will come a day when Jaebum meets his real soulmate. But Jinyoung never thought that it will be this soon, this fast. He still didn't get enough of Jaebum, he still wants to spend more days, months, years with the latter. This is too soon, everything is happening so soon and he needs to stop himself from crying right there, to stop the tears that are about to fall from his eyes as he pulls his hand away from Jaebum's hold, as he let go of the warm hand that seconds ago envelope his and he needs to remind himself not to feel this hurt, like his heart is actually bleeding with the way Jaebum doesn't even seem to notice his presence anymore.  
"Hi! I'm Mark, I'm ..I'm your.. I think you can already feel it, right?" 

Jinyoung couldn't bring himself to leave, instead stayed there watching as the two agreed that they should sit and talk. He didn't hear a word from what Jaebum said to him as he explained that he needs to solve this so he can go home with him and how everything gonna be just fine. All that he did is to nod at the other, feeling like his heart aching too much that he can't properly breath.   
He chooses to leave though once Jaebum asked him if he wants to stay and wait for him because he doesn't think he will handle seeing his lover with another one. He definitely can't handle seeing Jaebum feels the sparkle he shares with his soulmate, his real soulmate. He is too afraid to stay and watch with his own eyes how all of this is true, to be reminded again that he is not the one for Jaebum, that he is not his destinated soulmate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung went to bed two hours ago, it's nine now and he usually doesn't sleep this early even if he is tired, he always manages to stay up just reading some book, or watching a random show on the TV. But he usually does so with Jaebum present beside him, though now it's just him. The latter still didn't come home yet even though he did promise him he will come back, but right now Jinyoung is doubting it. Because after all, Jaebum did meet his soulmate today, so he must have changed his mind, his heart must have beaten like crazy once he saw the one for him. It's okay though if Jaebum broke his promises, it really is fine since the latter do deserve to be happy with his soulmate, Jinyoung doesn't have the right to stop them, to ruin the natural bond between them, something he doesn't understand.

Even though Jinyoung keeps on telling himself this, his heart is saying otherwise and so does his tears, after all, who is he kidding? He will absolutely never be able to handle it if Jaebum left him, he will literally die without the other. To him it's always been about Jaebum, it's always been Jaebum the one who he believed is his soulmate and till now is still believing it. So if Jaebum now decided that they should stop here, since after all he did gave him years of his life, years where he could have been with his real soulmate but he did stay with Jinyoung instead. So Jinyoung should be content with what he got but he isn't, he is just selfish to that degree that he wants Jaebum for a bit more, he wants him forever to stay with him, he just wants Jaebum to come home for him, he just want to keep him here by his side.

So seeing Jaebum opening the door to their room and looking then at him with worried eyes once he set down on the bed next to him, he really did startle him, making his heart beat so loud, so fast waiting for what will come from Jaebum's mouth as what he assumes is their end.  
" I knew that I will find you crying. Damn it, babe I'm sorry it took me longer then I thought, really sorry Jinyoungie"  
Jinyoung only cries harder at that, throwing himself in Jaebum's chest because he definitely didn't expect that to come out form him. And a part of him is still waiting for the news that will break him, while the other part is hoping to keep Jaebum here forever, that Jaebum will keep his promises and chooses him. He is waiting for an explanation from the latter and just like expected Jaebum did read his mind and starts doing that, giving him answers. 

 

 

/

After hours of talking, Jaebum understood that just like him Mark is in love with someone else, but unlike his situation with Jinyoung who his mark is black which means he doesn't have a soulmate, Mark's boyfriend do have another soulmate and even if they do want to stay together, not caring about anyone else just like they have been doing for so long, Jackson, Mark's lover has to stay with his soulmate since the other is dying and they both didn't find it fair to hurt him even more, so they decided to stay away from one another even if it hurts them both. Mark even knowing that he is being heartless by this, he is waiting for the day that his lover will come back to him, even if it took years, he is waiting for the news of the death of that guy.

That's why he didn't find it fair, to be with Jaebum and use him just for a bit to lessen the pain of his longing to Jackson, especially after finding out that Jaebum as well is in love with another one and that he can't possibly leave him because it will break Jaebum to no end, if he lives a life without what he sees as his real soulmate. So Jaebum couldn't be any happier knowing that he won't have to hurt his soulmate by refusing him. He is glad that he can be with Jinyoung without needing to worry all the time about the day his soulmate will show up, because he finally handled everything for them both, for their happiness to be complete. 

/

 

 

" This means .. you're going to stay with me forever now? That ..that I don't have to worry about losing you to your.. real soulmate anymore?"  
Jinyoung is still not believing this, he can't be this lucky and be able to keep Jaebum just for himself, that they managed at the end to stay together even if they're not soulmates.  
" I promised you that I'll _come home_ , didn't I? That I don't care about those stupid marks as long as I have you, that in my eyes you're my only soulmate"  
It's Jaebum turn to cry now, not like he himself isn't still crying as well at Jaebum's words. The only difference now is that they're both crying with big smiles on their faces, both smiling at the other. Because finally, no more worrying and at the end of it, they did manage to be soulmates even if the whole world stands against them and tell them otherwise. They will always believe and know that they're soulmates, no need for marks, when your heart can show you the way to your soulmate and the thirteen years old Jinyoung was right all along, _Jaebum is indeed his soulmate_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
